inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Want You To Know
"Want You To Know" is a song written and recorded by Michael Conor featuring Chris Arnold. It was uploaded over Michael's SoundCloud account on May 10, 2015, being his first known track published. Lyrics Return to the way things were done Good ole' days Good ole' days Return to the way things were done Good ole' days Good ole' days Living happy every day so that the upset outweigh the downs I just wanna fly away, escape from any frowns This music takes me places racin' through rapid changes It's like a vacation And I'm still trying to reach my destination But I'm headed the right direction I'm still finding inspiration Through the duration of my life I've been chasing standing ovations, yeah But patience is the key If I wait long enough, then this dream will come to me But I see I feel amazing without you Let alone my memories are better without you I learned to move forward and stay happy despite you I ask him "Who's that?" when they ask me about you I don't wanna go back home (I don't wanna go back... And I got no place to go (I got no place to...) Feeling better everyday (Feeling better) And I want you to know Not a cloud in the sky is grey I don't have much to say If I don't see you again (If I don't see) I want you to know I want you to know that You know my waitress I gave her a small tip and then she lost her patience I went to another girl out of the spite of my hatred And I hate the fact that apparently I guess we dated The best thing about a relationship gone wrong Is the fact that you write it and then put it in a song It's like what's wrong is right and my mind verse. her mind And her mind is blurred lines 'cause my mind just ain't right Guess my mind just ain't right Guess my mind just ain't right I don't wanna go back home (I don't wanna go back home) And I got no place to go Feeling better everyday (Better everyday) And I want you to know (And I want you to) Not a cloud in the sky is grey I don't have much to say If I don't see you again (If I don't see you again) I want you to know I want you to know My emotions have been reprimanded My only focus is to make this music single-handed Ahead of my feelings like the cycles, yes they're commanded And if they not obedient I leave them stranded So don't you talk to me, you can't hop on these Peace to be like Socrates No apologies because honestly You played me hard like a soccer team Now get off of me But back to positivity I flippin' and rippin' and killing these villains I know the rap isn't tapping me La la la la la La la la la la La la la la la La la la la la La la la la la References Category:Songs